Video games: A DaveKat fanfic
by llamajunejulyyy
Summary: Fair warning: LEMONS! SMUT! c: Rated M for such. Pain pairing is DaveKat, but a background JohnVris.


Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you love VIDEO GAMES. Tonight you invited your friend JOHN EGBERT over to play. He shows up ten minutes late with two TROLLS in tow. Their names are KARKAT VANTAS and VRISKA SERKET.

"hey dave! sorry, i just wanted to invite karkat but vriska heard and she wanted to come. i brought chips!" He chirps from the doorway. The troll-human pairing are both wearing their God Teir pajamas. The small troll ducks under your arm and heads for the couch, where he plops himself down on the edge of your barely two-person couch.

Vriska and John put the chips on your coffee table and inhabit the large, fluffy armchair that is usually your perch. You turn on the Wii and pass out the controllers. You keep the red one for yourself.

"what game?" You ask.

"I want to play Mario Kart!" The Scorpio yells. John shooshes her. You put the game in. The troll-human pair decide they want to play teams, so you pair with the small troll on the couch with you. You pick a Koopa to play as, and he picks Yoshi. The other team picks Mario and Peach.

The Cancer lets you drive, and therefore you win. The female troll complains.

"Rematch!" She yells. You oblidge. They won this time, only because Karkat hadn't deployed an item when you asked

him to. The female troll cheers and walks off to find the bathroom.

"SHES ANNOYING." Karkat says. But when he talks, it sounds like yelling.

"be nice, karkat." John says.

"WHY? SHE WAS NEVER NICE TO ME." Karkat complains. Out of nowhere, the door opens and the clown troll strides in.

"WhAtS uP mY mOtHeRfUcKeRs?" He says, and takes a swig of some bright red soda.

"Who invited you?" You ask. He shrugs and squeezed in between you and the small troll.

"TERRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A FRIEND." Karkat grumbles.

"YoU KnOw We'Re tHe bEsT oF fRiEnDs, KaRkLeS." He says and smiles. He picks up my controller from my lap and says, "LeTs pLaY, KaRkAt."

The smaller troll loses, and rematches. And loses. And remaches. After they had gone through five matches, you decide you want to get out of your jeans. You get up, and notice John's gone from the chair. On your way to your room, you notice the door to the guest room, which you always leave open, is closed. The couple had stolen your spare bed. You hope they don't break anything.

You are now KARKAT VANTAS. You are terrible at VIDEO GAMES, unlike your best friend GAMZEE MAKARA, who is good at them. You are currently losing against him.

"FUCKING MAKARA NO ONE INVITED YOU!" You yell at him. He smiles a fangy smile at you and shrugs.

Strider walks back out from wherever the fuck he went. Instead of wearing his regular red and white shirt and jeans, he was wearing white pajama pants with his scratch symbol all over them, and a red t-shirt with his Knight of Time symbol on it. He sits on the fluffy armchair.

"Im oUt mOtHeRfUcKeRs." The Capricorn says and exits the way he came.

You were KARKAT VANTAS, but what is this? You are now DAVE STRIDER'S CELL PHONE! No other phone can be cooler than you. Your owner slips you out of his soft pocket and checks your new message.

Jade: hey dave! howre things going with karkat? i know you like him ;)

Dave: theyre going good

Dave: his weird clown friend just left

Dave: john and spider girl are occupying my guest room

Jade: thats good! well im off to go shopping with rose and kanaya. bye!

Dave: bye

Your owner puts you back in his pocket. Sadly, you aren't DAVE STRIDER'S CELL PHONE anymore. You are the cool kid

himself, DAVE STRIDER.

You look at the small troll curled up on the end of the couch farthest from you. You get up and sit next to him,

careful not to touch him. He's weird about that kind of thing.

"well john and vriska are off doing gog-knows-what. what do you want to do?" You ask him. He looks at you with an odd expression and shrugs. "what to watch a movie?"

"I DONT KNOW. WHAT MOVIES DO YOU HAVE?" You point at your DVD cabinet, and he goes to look through it. "YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE THIS MOVIE?" He holds up the case for Twilight. You nod. "THIS MOVIE IS ONE OF THE BEST FILMS TROLL TAYLOR LAUTNER HAS EVER BEEN IN." You knew he would pick that movie. It's one of John's favorites as well.

"do you want to watch it?" You ask. He nods profusely and hands you the case. You put it in your Xbox and start it. Karkat sits happily on your couch and watches the opening. You hated this movie, b ut got it becaue it would be ironic for a cool kid such as you to own a copy.

After a little while, Karkat was still paying full attention, but you were on the verge of falling alseep. You lay down with your head on Karkat's lap. He doesnt notice at first, but after a minute, he freaks out.

"FUCK OFF, STRIDER!" He tries to push you off his lap, but you hug his waist so he cant. He cusses at you some more, and you massage the tough, yet sensitive, ridge at the bottom of his rib cage. You can't see his face,but you hear a sharp intake of breath coming from the small troll above you. He puts a hand down on your chest, and the other hand on the back of your head.

You dont think he's ever felt like this before, besed on his reaction to the soft and simple touch. You massage the edges of the ridge again and he relaxes back on the couch with a low moan.

You feel in total control of this small troll. To tease him, you sit up and stop touching him. His shoulders slump a little and he crosses his arms in front of his chest and pouts.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT, STRIDER?" He says without too much anger. You shrug.

"i was curious."

"CURIOUS OF WHAT?"

"nothing." You stand up and go sit on the arm chair.

You are suddenly now KARKAT VANTAS. And you are currently trying your hardest not to feel red feelings for Strider. But it is faring to be quite a challenge. You like the way Strider made you feel. No one has ever made you feel that way before. Gamzee has touched you there before, but he was rougher than the blonde.

You try to focus on the movie that's playing. Troll Bella Swan is talking to her human lusus, troll Charlie Swan. But you can't seem to focus on what they're saying. All you can think about is the blonde boy in the arm chair that is way too far away from you. But you don't want to let him think that made you feel good. No matter how much you want to walk over there and sit in Strider's lap and make him make you feel good. You won't do it.

You hear a loud bang coming from the other room.

And just as that bang happens, you become JOHN EGBERT. You're in bed with VRISKA SERKET, and shes being a little bit too rough for your liking. Your head just banged against the wall because she was wrestling you down onto the bed, and pushed you too hard. She leans down and bites your neck, also a little bit too hard and you start to feel lightheaded.

"Oh gog! John! I'm so sorry!" She yells and runs out to the bathroom across the hall for a towel. She runs back in half a second later and presses the towel against your neck to keep the blood from pooling onto the bed.

Really quickly she throws on my God Tier shirt to hide her orange God tier bra and panties.

"Dave! John's bleeding!" She yells and slips my God tier pajama bottoms on me. Dave and Karkat stride in and the blonde comes up and lifts the towel from my neck. He inspects it, and walks out.

"I DONT EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU NOOKSUCKERS WERE DOING IN HERE." Karkat says. Vriska turns around and makes a face at him, and he growls.

"do you know how to leave people alone, karkat? sheesh." Dave says and puts a cottonball against my neck where Vriska had bitten me. It burned a little. He then put some cold gel-like stuff on it and put a big band-aid on top.

"you may commence. just be more careful." He grabs Karkat's hand on his way out and drags him through the doorway. Karkat closes the door.

You are now DAVE STRIDER AGAIN. Karkat had gotten in front of you and sat on the couch where he was before. You sit next to him. He relaxes a little bit and watches the movie. You slide your arm around his shoulders and he, ever so slightly, leans into you. And at that point you know you've won him over. You reach your other hand up and touch the tip of one of his horns and he does nothing. You work your way through his messy hair and run your fingers along the base of it and he leans onto you some more.

"you like this, karkitty?" You ask him and he glares up at you, but when you touch the base of his horn again, he closes his eyes and nods. "im hungry." You say and get up to grab the bag of chips John brought. Karkat falls onto the couch and you sit in front of his head.

He sits up and steals the bag of chips from your lap. He pulls a handful from the bag.

"hey look, its shaped like your horns!" You say and try to feed it to him. He turns his head away and says nothing because he just shoved the handful into his mouth. He pushes your hand away and you shrug and eat it yourself. He puts the bag of chips on the floor and climbs onto your lap. Before you can say anything, he's kissing you.

You explore his mouth with your tongue and find his teeth not as sharp as you would've guessed. They're rounded on the tip, like his horns. His tongue is pointed a bit. It feels more muscled than your tongue. You take this as an oppurtunity and you shift his legs around your back, and you stand up, holding him by the waist. He clings on as you walk back to your bedroom, shutting the door with your foot, and lean down to put him down underneath of you, never breaking the kiss.

You then reach down slowly, making sure he doesn't freak out, and out your hand over the zipper of his jeans. You can feel something moving underneath.

"Oh gog..." Karkat moaned. The volume of his voice lowered. One of his hands is tugging at your hair, and the other is feeling down your back.

You find the pull and unzip his jeans. He helps you slip them off, keeping his gray boxers on for now. He does the same to you, tugging at your pajama pants that he can't figure out how to slip down. Your cock pulses when his hand runs over the spot on your pants. You let go of his hips and slide your pants down for him. He opens his eyes and stops kissing you long enough to wrestle his sweater off his head and almost rip your red God Tier shirt. He looks you in the eyes and slides off your glasses. He folds them up and carefully puts them on the floor next to your bed.

"well fuck, karkat. i didn't know youd be this easy." You whisper into the Cancer's ear and run your tongue along the top of his ear, all the way to the tip and back. He shivers.

"I hate you, Strider..." He mumbles into your chest. You feel his hand running down your six pack and over your now huge cock. Oh, how you want him to grab it. Instead, he runs his hand as far down your leg as he can, and runs it back over the tent in your boxers.

"karkat..." You whisper hotly into his ear and run a line of kisses from his cheek down to his collarbone. His hand brushes over your boxers and you're so blinded by want that you reach down and rip his gray boxers in half so you can find out what was moving down there. Where his penis should've been, there was a grayish-red slimy tentacle-looking thing. You couldn't help but stare.

But not too long ago, the clown had told you that troll anatomy is a little bit different from human anatomy, and their reproductive organs are different, but he hadn't told you how different.

Karkat was still breathing heavily with his head leaned back. You kiss him on the stomach and pull your own boxers off. You used to be with john before he and Vriska became a thing, so you know how to make another boy feel good.

"uhm, karkles?" You get his attention.

"What?" He says breathlessly.

"how do i... you know..." You say, almost blind by the throbbing want.

"You... kind of..." He reaches down and strokes it, letting the thing relax, and he did pretty much the same thing a human would do, massage it with a slight pull. "How do i..." He looks down at yours, and you show him what to do.

You both do what you were shown to do, and within a few minutes you were covered in sweat and a slightly red, mostly clear liquid.

"It isn't always this wet, the amount of liquid depends on the amount of pleasure." Karkat breathes. You take some of the liquid between your fingers and rub his chest. He lays back, sighing. "Where's your liquid?" He asks.

"i dont make as much. and anyway i still havent cummed yet." You lean over him and kiss his nose. You move to your hands and knees with Karkat laying underneath you. He reaches up and strokes your cock, making it pulse with heat.

"Are there other ways to make you... 'cum'?" He runs his hand down your chest and with his other hand, he reaches around you and grabs your butt. You smile down at him.

"karkles, how are you this easy to get into bed? you're so crabby all the time." He grabs your butt with his sharp fingernails and scratches your chest. He smirks. You feel pinpoints of pain on your chest and you look down to see small droplets of blood forming from his scratches. "it's on, vantas." You say and pin both his arms above head in one swoop. At the same time, you pinned his legs down with one of yours.

"Let me go, Strider." He whines.

"one condition. you do whatever i want. be my sex slave." You smirk down at him, inches from his face. His hot breath against your lips makes your cock pulse again.

"Oh, whatever you want." He closes his eyes and relaxes back again. You unpin him and move him so that he's laying on his stomach.

"this may hurt a little at first." You say and slowly push your cock into his backside. He squirms a little and chirps out a noise that you can't seem to place the emotion of. You slide in and out slowly, careful not to hurt the small troll. He arches his back when you fill him with your full seven and a half inches, making a noise that sounded like pleasure.

"Oh Dave... Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" He moans out your name and you can't help but slam him into the bed. With each push you both moan and you can feel yourself coming closer and closer to climaxing. Right before you do, you pull out and take a second to calm yourself down. You need to last longer.

"your turn to fuck me this time." You lay down where the Cancer was a minute ago, but he pushes you to lay on your side. He spoons you and slides his already wet tentabulge into your backside. Because it moves on it's own, it can find your prostate easier and it massages it. You arch and moan every time Karkat's cock touches it. He reaches his hand around and pumps your cock along with the touches.

"oh fuck... fuck, fu-oh... KAR-... KARKAT!" You yell louder than you ever have before as he pushes you over the edge, you splattering the bed in front of you with your own cum.

"Now who's who's slave?" He whispers in your ear. He massages your shrinking cock softly. He gets up and, careful to not make you move too much, pulles the soaked sheets off your bed and piles them in the corner.

"the fresh ones are in the hall closet." You say softly and he walks out of your room, butt naked.

"Oh gog!" You hear Vriska yell and slam the door to the guest room. You assume she saw the naked Karkat in the hallway.

He walks back in with a set of fresh red sheets and you get up to help him with them. You only put on the fitted sheet before you fall back onto the bed and becken the Cancer over to you, still holding the other sheet. He snuggles up to you and makes sure to cover the both of you with the sheet.

Not too long later, the both of you are asleep.

You are now JOHN EGBERT, ready to go home with VRISKA SERKET. But your other friend, KARKAT VANTAS, is asleep in your best friend's bed with him. You shrug and go home with your troll girl to commence more troll/human sloppy makeouts.


End file.
